Your Heart is Forever Mine
by oOALCARINQUEOo
Summary: Hi everyone!!! To everyone who wrote reviews, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! I really enjoy getting reviews. Do to it's success, I've written an epilogue. (You might have noticed I didn't put "THE END" on Ch.5) Awaiting your reviews!!!)
1. Default Chapter

Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, got up from bed and stretched.  
  
She put on her school uniform and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey!! I was going to eat the leftover pizza!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Too late, monster." Toya smirked.  
  
Grumbling, Sakura settled down to eat some old cereal.  
  
As unhappy as she was that she had to eat cereal, she felt happy for no reason.  
  
Or at least, she knew there was a reason, but she didn't know what it was.  
  
After shoveling the cereal into her mouth in a most grossly unladylike way, Sakura grabbed her skates and was out the door.  
  
"Itterashai!! (See you later)" said Sakura's dad as she ran past.  
  
"Hope you never come back! " Toya added.  
  
"Hopefully, I never will!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
Without waiting for his infuriating reply, Sakura hobbled out onto the street, stepping on the back of her skates.  
  
"Oh, no...Toya's going to tease me again that I'm in high school and I can't even get to school on time..."  
  
Sakura put her skates on properly and sped down the street.  
  
She was making good time when she crashed into a boy with brown hair walking down the street.  
  
"Whoa...Excuse me...uh...Hey!!! Sakura!! It's me!!" the boy yelled.  
  
Sakura scratched her head trying to remember if she knew this guy or not.  
  
"It's me, Syaoran Li." the boy said, a little calmer.  
  
Sakura still can't remember who the heck this guy is.  
  
"Uh...To tell the truth, I really don't know who you are. Anways, I've got to go, or I'm going to be late for school. See you around." Sakura said.  
  
Then she turned and skated off.  
  
She made it through the school gates just in time and breathlessly arrived at her seat.  
  
She looked up to the front of the room to see...the boy she'd run into just a little while ago.  
  
Sakura stared as the teacher gave Syaoran a seat next to Kamiko, a top student that he believed would help Syaoran on his first day at school.  
  
Sakura stared until Mr. Fujimura told her that it was rude to stare.  
  
She blushed as the class laughed.  
  
Sakura went through Language Arts, Trig, and Biology with the new kid, and then it was lunch.  
  
She went to her locker to put her things away and meet Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo was waiting for her at her locker.  
  
"Did you see the new kid? He is sooooooooooo cute!! Maybe even cuter than Yuuto!" Tomoyo nearly drooled.  
  
"Uh...." Sakura couldn't really agree, because this was the guy who had nearly made her tardy that morning, and she felt really uncomfortable around him. Besides, she thought Yuuto, a senior in the school was a lot better looking.  
  
"Well, anyway, hurry up. I'm starving, and I want to eat..." Tomoyo stopped in mid-sentence and stared somewhere behind Sakura.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked and turned around.  
  
Then she saw Syaoran.  
  
He smiled shyly and asked, "Now do you remember me?"  
  
Sakura was annoyed. She felt a strange heat going up her chest, a feeling that was familiar but hadn't felt in several years.  
  
"Will you stop pestering me with your I-know-you joke? Just leave me alone." Sakura said angrily.  
  
Syaoran turned away and said in a strangled voice, "Fine. I'll leave you alone."  
  
Something stirred in Sakura's memory.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Sakura is hearing someone's voice.  
  
"Please, Sakura, never forget me" the voice was saying.  
  
"Please..." the voice got smaller, as if it were going far away.  
  
"No!!!" Sakura heard her own voice.  
  
"No...."  
  
********  
  
"Sakura!!"  
  
Sakura was jolted awake by the sound of Tomoyo's voice.  
  
"Sakura, wake up!!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" said Sakura. "I was just wandering off, I guess." she laughed.  
  
She looked back to see if Syaoran was still there, but he was gone.  
  
The two girls went to the cafeteria and got their lunches.  
  
They sat down at a table and were about to eat when Tomoyo squealed and said, "Look!!! Look!! Yuuto's coming to our table, and he's looking straight at me!!!"  
  
Sakura swiveled around in her chair to take a look and found herself looking at Yuuto's chest.  
  
Sakura blushed as Yuuto cleared his throat.  
  
"Umm....Uh...uh... Sakura!! erm, I was wondering if you could come to the movies with me this Saturday..."  
  
Sakura gaped.  
  
Tomoyo looked horror struck.  
  
Two tables over, Syaoran choked on a piece of chicken.  
  
"Umm....that is.. if you're busy...."  
  
"Oh, no,no, no...It's just that..."  
  
Sakura stopped. Now why had she said "just that"? She hadn't meant to say that.  
  
She wanted to yell, "Yes!! Yes!! I'd love to!!"  
  
but the words wouldn't come.  
  
It was as if those words had been wiped from her vocabulary, as if she didn't have them to say anymore.  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo waited breathlessly for her answer.  
  
When Sakura could finally speak, she tried to reply, but... 


	2. Raven

Sakura opened her mouth to reply.  
  
"NO !!!! GET AWAY!! AWAY!! AWAY!! YOU BIG, FAT, #$@^&(&%^$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", someone yelled.  
  
Sakura looked around to see the rude person who had yelled such inappropriate obscenities.  
  
Then she realized it was herself.  
  
Sakura flushed furiously. Why had she said that? She hadn't meant to.  
  
Yuuto looked hurt.  
  
Sakura felt guilty. She wanted to say something nice, but couldn't trust herself to speak.  
  
Yuuto slowly turned around and muttered, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you when you were eating."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it. That was the last thing on her mind! Still feeling guilty, she swiveled back around in her chair and started picking at her food.  
  
Two tables over, Syaoran had a large, personal, grin on his face and felt cheerful for the rest of the day.  
  
Tomoyo looked as if she wanted to slap Sakura and hug her at the same time.  
  
The result was that she had both her hands out in a slapping position and a menacing smile on her face.  
  
She dropped her arms to her sides and sighed.  
  
"Sakura, what was wrong with you? I'm glad you said no and all, but did you really have to yell so the whole world could hear?"  
  
"I don't know...really, I don't!! It's just...it's just...erghh...I don't know!! I didn't mean to say that the way I did. I wasn't even intending to say no...but it's too late now..."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her with the very expression of skepticism.  
  
"Really...well, we have to go anyway, the bell's going to ring in 2 minutes. I'll pretend that never happened, but just for you."  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully. At the end of the day, Sakura walked home by herself. She could see Syaoran walking on the other side of the street, and he was going on about something like a blithering idiot to one of his friends.  
  
Sakura sighed. This was not her day.  
  
She went up to her door and opened it, then slipped the keys in her pocket.  
  
"Taddaima!!(I'm home!)", she yelled.  
  
"Darn!! You came home after all! And you were so late I thought you really weren't going to come home."  
  
Toya looked disappointed.  
  
Sakura smiled wryly. She didn't feel like putting up with Toya just now.  
  
"I'm going upstairs to take a nap. Wake me up when it's dinner.", she told Toya.  
  
Toya grunted and fixed his eyes on the TV screen.  
  
Sakura trudged up the stairs and lay down on her bed. She was so sleepy...  
  
*************  
  
Sakura was walking in a walled garden full of weeds and dead trees.  
  
Outside the garden, she can see the tops of flowering cherry trees and the birds that were chirping cheerfully among themselves. Sakura knows that she wants to get outside.  
  
She went to the edge of the wall, and found a girl about her age with dark hair wearing a shroud sitting on the top of the wall. She held an apple in her hand.  
  
Sakura looked up and asked politely, "Um...hi, I'm Sakura. I don't know where I am, but I think I need to get outside."  
  
The girl looked at Sakura with dark eyes.  
  
"Do you have the key? Once you have the key, you will find a keyhole, and you will be able to go outside."  
  
The girl bit into the apple, her pale skin contrasting sharply with the fruit.  
  
Sakura took out her house keys and went to search for the keyhole in the wall.  
  
She went around the edge of the wall and found herself back in front of the girl.  
  
She smiled leisurely and took another bite of the apple.  
  
Sakura went around once more, and found herself back in the same exact place.  
  
The girl smiled again and said, "Since I'm sure we'll be seeing eachother quite often from now on, I'll introduce myself. You may call me Raven."  
  
Sakura looked up at Raven. "I have the key, but I can't find the keyhole. Where is it?"  
  
"The key that you need does not look like any key you know, but when you have it, you will know it.", Raven said mysteriously.  
  
Sakura went around the wall again. and again. and again.  
  
She kept going around and around in a vicious circle until...  
  
****************  
  
Sakura woke up. She knew she'd had a strange dream, but she couldn't remember what it was.  
  
She went downstairs to have dinner, then took a shower and went to bed. This time, she didn't have any strange dreams.  
  
When Sakura woke up, it was still early, so she took her time eating breakfast and walked to school instead of skating. She was still trying to remember what that strange dream was.  
  
She was so busy thinking that she didn't realize that she had walked straight into the street.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw a bus coming at her at full speed. She heard passengers scream, but still she stared blankly up at the bus. She was remembering something, something... 


	3. Dream

WHAM!  
  
Sakura felt a sharp pain shoot up her leg as the bus crashed into her knee and knocked her down.  
  
She closed her eyes as she heard various people running off the bus and coming toward her.  
  
She fell into a dark, cool world where there was no pain.  
  
She wanted to give in to it, but somehow, that something that she had just been remembering held her back.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Sakura can see herself standing at a bus stop. Toya is on his motorcycle behind her. She was standing in front of a window and talking to someone inside the bus.  
  
"I want to name it Sakura. Is that ok?"  
  
Sakura recognized it as the voice she'd heard yeaterday when she was daydreaming.  
  
"Yeah...I'll miss you!!", Sakura heard her own voice.  
  
"Please, Sakura, never forget me..." The voice became distant as the bus roared off.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"No!!!"  
  
"No..."  
  
Sakura fell on her knees and cried.  
  
**********  
  
**********  
  
Sakura was standing at a wall. Somehow, she feels like she's seen this somewhere, but can't quite place exactly where. And there was a girl sitting on the wall, nonchalantly eating an apple that had a quarter of it missing.  
  
Sakura remembered her name was Raven.  
  
(Or was it a crow?)  
  
Raven looked down at Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Aah, so we meet again. Have you the key now? Or did you just have a dream about something that might help you find it here?"  
  
Sakura looked up. She remembers now. She needed to find a key so she could get out of this prison full of dead trees and weeds.  
  
"So it's in here? I can find it in here?"  
  
"What is yours, you must find by thyself. But I will help you with one small clue. The key is here whenever you are."  
  
Sakura felt like this was all a prank. This time, she didn't want to be forced to go in a never ending circle in search of a keyhole that didn't exist.  
  
She sat down and waited for herself to come out of her sub-concious state.  
  
Raven put down her apple, now half eaten, and sighed.  
  
"Since it seems that you are not ready, I will send you back."  
  
Raven put out her hand and murmured a few words. Sakura's vision blurred, and she blinked.  
  
************  
  
On the second blink, Sakura found herself back in reality with Toya and her dad looking at her anxiously.  
  
She was lying in a hospital bed.  
  
Toya saw her open her eyes and looked relieved. Then he got a mischievious look in his eyes.  
  
"So, you decided to come home instead of going to hell. And I was hoping you weren't coming back."  
  
Sakura's dad looked at Toya sharply.  
  
"I'm just kidding, ok? Chill." Toya grinned.  
  
Sakura felt tired. She wanted to sort out her thoughts about those 2 strange dreams.  
  
Sakura fell into a deep sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura recovered and went back to school in 5 weeks.  
  
Tomoyo looked happy.  
  
So did Syaoran, even though Sakura didn't notice.  
  
Sakura felt happy too, even though she hadn't figured out the meaning of those strange dreams.  
  
Someday, someday, she was going to find out.... 


	4. Syaoran

Sakura spent the rest of her three years of high school in relative comfort.  
  
She didn't have any accidents, and the only strange dreams she saw were the ones where Raven was sitting on her prison wall munching an apple, which was about 3 quarters gone. Raven seemed to be taking smaller bites now, and she was pratically on her knees and begging Sakura to find the key.  
  
"If you cannot get out, neither can I." she said.  
  
Sakura was basically a happy camper, except for the fact that she'd had absolutely no romance whatsoever.(To anyone who knows the author, she says hahahahahahaha)  
  
She'd given up after yelling obcenities at yet more people after Yuuto. again, she didn't mean to, but the words just came out.  
  
She'd gotten to know Syaoran better, and discovered that he wasn't that bad.  
  
Tomoyo stayed her closest friend.  
  
Sakura was well, happy, for the second time.  
  
On the second to last day of school, she and Syaoran had discussed what they were going to do for a living, and also what schools they were going to.  
  
"Idon't know really, I think I might just help out Tomoyo at her new shop selling clothes."  
  
Sakura said.  
  
"I'm planning on going back to Hong Kong...maybe when my mom decides to stop torturing me, I'll study law...or something." Syaoran laughed ruefully.  
  
Sakura smiled. "At least you have something you can go after. I'm really provided for. With my dad's endowment, I could live ny whole life in luxury-and then some."  
  
Syaoran looked sad.  
  
"Actually, I didn't want to leave Japan. But still, I'm going, so I'm going."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, after the grad dance."  
  
"Oh, really? I'll make sure I get you a present by then. You know, as a good by gift."  
  
Syaoran looked stunned.  
  
"Well, I have to go say good by to all my friends. See you later."  
  
Syaoran ran off.  
  
Sakura hastily scribbled the date Syaoran was leaving in a notebook.  
  
"Gosh, I have to get home!! I hope I can finish my prom dress in time..."  
  
Sakura ran home dashed up the stairs to her sewing. She was making a dark blue dress with wide sleeves and a slim skirt.  
  
Sakura sewed and sewed and only stopped to eat dinner.  
  
She sewed until 1:00 in the morning, and she finished. On the last stitch, her eyes got blurry and she stabbed her finger with the needle.  
  
Then suddenly, as if she had been stuck by a pin, Sakura jolted upright.  
  
She was getting one of those strange premonitions again, like after the bus accident.  
  
Somehow, she felt that this would solve all her mysteries...  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Sakura saw herself sitting in her room and sewing. She was sewing a stuffed bear.  
  
"Ow!!", Sakura heard herself say.  
  
Sakura's younger self sighed and sucked on her finger, then went back to her sewing.  
  
At last, she finished the bear and held it up to admire.  
  
Then everything blurred, as if it was a video that had been spliced.  
  
Then she saw herself in front of a bus, holding up the bear to someone inside.  
  
"I love you, ...and I want to name the bear you gave me Syaoran. Do you mind?"  
  
Syaoran!! Sakura was stunned.  
  
The person inside the bus took the bear Sakura was holding up.  
  
"No. I love you too. I want to name it Sakura. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll miss you..."  
  
"Please, Sakura, never forget me..."  
  
"Please..."  
  
"No!!!" Sakura heard herself yell.  
  
"No..." Sakura watched as the bus roared away.  
  
The person whom she'd given the bear to leaned out of the window for one last wave.  
  
It was Syaoran.  
  
**********  
  
Sakura woke up with tears streaming down her face.  
  
And finally, three years after Syaoran had come back, she finally remembered: Syaoran had been helping her collect clow cards when she had been 9 or 10.  
  
And he'd gone to Hong Kong for 6 years.  
  
And when he came back, she'd forgotten about him.  
  
Sakura cried even harder to think how he nust have felt when she told him she didn't remember him when.  
  
And then she remembered yet another thing: Syaoran was leaving tomorrow. 


	5. Time

Sakura froze.  
  
Then she was tugging out her old teddy bear patterns, and she started sewing like a mad woman.  
  
She finished just in time for her to grab her dress and the bear, put on her nice black shoes, and grab her backpack before she ran out the door to go to school.  
  
She got to school at 8:30.  
  
Fortunately, however, since it was graduation, noone really cared if anyone was tardy.  
  
Sakura dumped everything but the bear and her backpack next to Tomoyo and told her to watch her stuff.  
  
She ran around in a frenzy looking for Syaoran and asking people where he was.  
  
Most people shrugged and turned away, but when she came upon his friends, they told her that he'd gone early to catch the 9:17 plane.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch.  
  
It was 8:54.  
  
She ran out of the school and told Tomoyo to pick up her diploma for her.  
  
She caught a taxi, and while shoving a hundred dollar bill at him, told the driver to step on it and take her to the airport.  
  
She got to the airport at 9:12.  
  
She ran into the building.  
  
9:13  
  
She looked up the terminal for Syaoran's plane.  
  
9:14  
  
She started running again, but she bumped into a lady and had to help her get up.  
  
9:16  
  
Sakura ran as fast she had ever run in her whole life.  
  
Lucky for her, the plane Syaoran was taking was boarding late.  
  
She saw Syaoran (who happened to be wearing a suit) in the middle of the line.  
  
She ran up to him and pulled him out of line.  
  
"Hey!! Who...Sakura!! What are you doing here?"  
  
Sakura clutched his arm and yanked him by the tie over to a chair.  
  
"I want to talk to you, that's what."  
  
Syaoran looked puzzled.  
  
Sakura held out the stuffed bear.  
  
Syaoran looked astonished.  
  
"Here. I want you to take this and name it Sakura. And don't look at me like that. I remember now.  
  
How you went away to Homg Kong 9 years ago. I'm sorry I forgot."  
  
Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes.  
  
Syaoran stared for a second, then wrapped his arms around Sakura.  
  
"I'm glad you remembered."  
  
Sakura's eyes leaked with happiness.  
  
"And also...I'm going to Hong Kong to live there with you, whether you like it or not. Could you postpone the trip a few days?" Sakura pleaded.  
  
Syaoran let go and held her by her shoulders.  
  
"You want to come to Hong Kong with me?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Syaoran ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I suppose I could postpone the trip, but only for about 2 days. Then you can pack all your stuff and send it over."  
  
Sakura threw her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Syaoran and Syaoran went arm in arm back to the school.  
  
They both recieved their diplomas in the graduation, then Sakura had to go home to explain to her dad and Toya why she was leaving. (She expected it would take a long time.)  
  
When she got home, she had a sit down and talk session with her dad.  
  
After explaining why she was leaving, Sakura's dad sighed.  
  
"Well, legally I can't hold you back now that you're 18. But I'm glad you're happy."  
  
He smiled. Sakura was surprised.  
  
She hadn't thought he would give in so easily.  
  
Sakura hugged him and went upstairs to start packing.  
  
After she called the movers to send for boxes, she felt sleepy.  
  
She lay down on the floor and drifted away...  
  
**********  
  
She was in front of the wall again, but this time, Raven was standing on the wall, and she had no apple.  
  
She looked down at Sakura and smiled, which she had done less and less of in the last three years.  
  
"You are ready."  
  
Sakura nodded. She knew where the key and keyhole were.  
  
She held out her hand and put it against the wall. Then she slipped through the wall and appeared outside.  
  
She looked behind her to see the wall dissolving and blooming flowers and trees took it's place.  
  
Raven was standing behind her.  
  
"You helped me remember, didn't you?", Sakura asked.  
  
Raven smiled again.  
  
"The time you were given to remember was the time it took for me to eat an apple. Frankly, at first I didn't care, but towards the end I did try to eat as slow as possible. You see, that wall was the prison of your mind, and this here outside is the real you. Deep down, you knew you cared about Syaoran. But on the surface, you didn't remember. That is why the key was thyself, and you let thyself out. I am assigned to be the guardian of the wall. Now that you have let me out as well as yourself, I will be with you always, whether you like it or not, see me or not."  
  
Raven started to fade away.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura called. "Are you also the one that kept me from answering yes to going on dates?"  
  
Raven smiled one last time and whispered,"Perhaps."  
  
Then she disappeared.  
  
Sakura turned to go walk in those beautiful fields.  
  
And she was walking with Syaoran.  
  
THE END 


	6. Epilogue

The next morning, Sakura got up early to start packing. The boxes had arrived, and Sakura put all of her clothes except for the ones she was taking with her in one box, then started to put all the things in her closet in another box.  
  
As she was digging out old things from her closet, she found the clow book.  
  
She smiled to herself and gently picked it up.  
  
Sakura sat down on her bed and began looking through all the cards.  
  
She'd gone through all the ones she knew, but there was still 1 card left.  
  
It said: THE LOVE  
  
and in it was Raven, wearing her white shroud and holding her apple, smiling her old nonchalant smile.  
  
Sakura blinked. She could have sworn that Raven had winked at her.  
  
On the back was Sakura's star insigna and Syaoran's Yin-Yang.  
  
Sakura closed the book. And on the cover were Keroberos and Yue.  
  
She would let them out when she moved.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Sakura and Syaoran lived in their own apartment for 4 years while getting their college educations.  
  
Syaoran became a lawyer, and Sakura became his paralegal.  
  
After Syaoran's mother died and the 2 had set up their own law firm, they got married and had one daughter, whom they named Tomoyo after Sakura's friend, who had, sadly, died in a car crash.  
  
They then moved into Syaoran's million dollar estate, where Tomoyo had a private tutor and became a professor at a unviersity.  
  
I can truthfully say that they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
